


Truth Underneath

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Always a woman! Sasuke, Drama, F/M, Hidden Gender, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple disguise mission revealed the hidden, longtime secret of a certain Uchiha Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the summary is kinda but I promise the story is interesting.

Chapter One.  
*Mission Stripper*

If there're two things Uchiha Sasuke hates more than Orochimaru, it's pretending and trying to impress others. It really irk him greatly that the people he's making his best to impress don't appreciate his effort, but instead they continue to complain more about the wrongs he has done in the past, as if he doesn't have enough guilt already. Sure he's completely willing to do any mission laid out for him, but this, this is way over the boundary so pardon him for being blunt.

"You want me to turn into a what and do what?!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes at the last Uchiha dramatic response to what she said earlier. Yes, she knows what's she's asking is an overdo in the Uchiha standard, but it's no other option.

"I understand what's I'm asking but it needs to be done."

"You couldn't have brought any sane solution other than the one that has to do with me turning into a woman and dressing up as a stripper only to attract a missing-nin to fuck my brain out!"

Yup, leave it to an Uchiha to talk with such bluntness, the blonde Hokage thought wryly.

"No.way.in.hell." Sasuke gritted out

"Look, I don't care----"

A loud knock rudely cut in to what Tsunade wanted to say, making a deep scowl marred her face. Already she knows who that is and to be honest, she hope he won't piss her off because thanks to the Uchiha stubbornness, her mood is now sour, and when it gets to that,she can do any dangerous thing that'll result to someone-that isn't her-ending up in the hospital.

"Enter!" She hollered, pouring herself a cup of sake and drain it down her throat. Heaving exasperatingly, she asking herself for the umpteenth time, why she allowed Jiriaya and Minato's exuberant kid to convince her to take this job again. Yeah sure, it's perks are great but the stress of it is just too much! Permanent wrinkles that totally has nothing to do with her age are beginning to develop on her forehead.

Tsunade looked up as her office door flung open to reveal the brat that she has named her successor-though sometimes she found herself wondering what thing entered her head to make such stupid decision-the Hyuuga prodigy and his cousin, Shikamaru, her two former apprentices and the ex-root artist Sai. They entered, shut the door and faced her.

"Hey teme," Naruto said, but the last Uchiha didn't spared him a glance but focused on what he was currently doing; glaring diggers at the Hokage.

"Sheesh, will it kill you to say something?" The Jinchuuki grumbled.

"You wanted to see us, Hokage-sama?" Ino asked.

"I have a mission for you all....."

"I still refuse to do something as disgraceful as that."Sasuke curtly said.

Tsunade massaged her temples, already feeling a headache building up. "Uchiha, you don't have a choice." She gritted out.

"You said the missing-nin has a thing for black haired women, why not just use Hinata?"

"What?!" said woman exclaimed softly while her overprotective cousin Neji gave Sasuke a hostile glare, but considering the fact that the last Sharingan-user is a giver of death glares worst than that, it hardly unnerved him.

"I would have," the Hokage said and Neji started to complain, "....but her eyes would give her out."

"She can always wear lenses." the dark haired Uchiha offered.

"You want Sasuke-kun to dress as a woman?" Sakura asked, looking befuddled.

"That's far from the point." said subject of the discussion muttered.

"Then....?"

"You want him to be the woman." Shikamaru finally spoke, figuring out why the Sharingan-user is reluctant.

"How...."

"By using Naruto's sexy-no-jutsu." the Hokage flatly answered, resulting to a ridiculously bright smile appear on a certain blond prankster face.

"Okay, let's do it then." He rubbed his hands gleefully.

"I'm not doing anything as embarrassing like that."that."Sasuke said with disdain, stubbornly folding his arms.

"Why?" Naruto taunted with a mischievous smile that always spell trouble whenever he wears it, but thankfully it's directed towards the last Uchiha."are you afraid your sexy-no-jutsu will be the worst?"

The sharingan-user released a humorless laugh, "Dobe, my pride does not permit me to perform that fatuous jutsu of yours."

"It's genius."

"It's garbage."

"Why you....."

"That's enough!"Tsunade thundered as she banged her fist on her desk splitting it into half. The other ninjas in the room jumped at the sudden thump, well all except from the two coldest ninjas in Kohona merely flinch. She glared at everyone, "Naruto, do the justu and Sasuke you're going to copy it, understand?"She pinned him with her best death glare, daring him to object.

And he did.

"You happen to forget that I don't know anything about being a woman plus I can't dance as a stripper."Sasuke pointed out the obstructing fact, silently congratulating himself that he has won when he saw the thoughtful expression on the Hokage's face. But boy, was he wrong.

"Sakura and Ino will teach you everything you need to know about womanhood and Anko will teach you the seduction and dancing parts."

Sasuke panicked, "What, but I....."

"I have made my decision, Uchiha and that's the end of this discussion." The Hokage finalized it and the last Sharingan user couldn't help saying what came out of his mouth.

"I hate you."

Tsunade gave a triumph smile,"I know you do." After all it's not everyday one win an argument with an Uchiha.

"Okay teme, copy this."The Uzumaki made his own invented hand seals and Sasuke didn't have any other choice but to activate his Sharingan and copied it. "You can release yours." Naruto said after he changed back to himself, kinda curious by how his best friend/rival would look like. Maybe he'll be too beautiful for his own good, as usual. But the dark-haired Uchiha just ignored him.

"Can I use that room?"Sasuke pointed to the Hokage's inner room. The busty woman nodded yes, and he went, locking the door behind him.

"Please, what does he has that we haven't seen before?"Naruto scowled.

"Don't you speak of Sasuke-kun like that!"Sakura yelled, delivering a hard punch at the back of her former teammate's head.

"Ow, ow, ow! that hurts, Sakura-chan."

"Well maybe, if you hadn't talk about Sasuke-kun like that, she wouldn't have punched you."Ino retorted instead.

Tsunade snifled the chuckle that wanted to escape between her lips. Even though they're all adults now they still behave like their teenage selves. "Now for your mission," she handed Shikamaru a file. "There's an illegal scrolls exchange going on in the Seto Night Club in the Mist Country. It seems like someone is supplying the missing-nin Damako dangerous and forbidden justus that he sell at the highest bidding or use, making him very difficult to capture since all the ninjas that ever encounter him are all dead and we still don't know how he looks like but that doesn't mean I'll let it get out of control.

You'll be split into two groups; Shikamaru, Ino and Sai will be working in the club Sasuke is going to be dancing in. Try to keep an eye on everything done in the club-including everyone- to see if you can figure out who the supplier is because the person seems to know everything concerning the place, even its schedules and Nara is in command."

"Hai." The three aforementioned ninjas chorused.

"Neji, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata, you're to protect Ahira Seto because this week he has been attacked four times in which thankfully failed so you are to make sure nothing like that happens to him again, and Neji is in charge." Tsunade said. "You'll all leave in a week after Sasuke has learned all that is to learn and you have two months for it."

"Oh c'mon baa-chan, can't you give me a mission I'd be in charge of?" The Jinchuuki whined but he was ignored.

"How can anyone be certain Ahira isn't the one supplying the forbidden sscrolls then faked an attack in himself to innocent?"Sai asked.

"It isn't him. An interrogation has been carried out and to be even sure, Ibiki entered his mind."

"Hmm, l'd have thought it was the owner supplying the forbidden scrolls." Shikamaru mused aloud.

"That was my thought too before the interrogation, but something doesn't fit somewhere."

"I look terrible!" An octave, velvety voice exclaimed from the inner room, which obviously mean that Sasuke has changed. "I don't think this ugly and useless form would help in the mission."

"Come out and let us be the judge of that, Uchiha."Neji sneered.

Silence.

Tsunade hissed, loud enough for Sasuke to hear. "You either come out here now or I'll come drag you out myself." And considering the sour mood Hokage now, there's no doubt she'll make good that threat.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.....

The inner door was slowly opened, and coming out with hesitant steps was a goddess. Everyone were surprised-okay maybe not that surprise 'cause Sasuke has always been too beautiful for his good, just his mere presence is enough to turn any girl in Konoha brainless but his female mien however, astounded them greatly, including Neji and Sai.

The female standing in front of them still has the same shape feature that defines an Uchiha but they're rounder, softer and more delicate. She has a well-toned physique which was stem-thin. The short kimino she wore didn't hide that curvilinear waist and her complexion was an impeccable, ivory hue. Her crescent shaped eyebrows ease down gently to her black, sweeping eyelashes. A sculptor could not have fashioned her cherub's ears and pixie's nose any better.

Her sooty black hair was much longer and silker, the thick weight of it was held in a loose ponytail that swing down at her back, with a few fringes almost cover her nebulous, sloe-black eyes. Plump, calamine lips inclined slightly, revealing set of beguiling, pearl-white teeth.

Wow.

The short kimono didn't exactly hide much, but emphasized on the Uchiha curves, showing off her shaped legs. She folded her slender arms over her medium-sized bust, trying to look pococurante, as if their unfaltering gazes do not unnerve her.

Naruto eyed her hungrily, like she was the first meal he has seen in years and he found himself caught between the decision to either pounce on her and devour her or just continue to mentally undress her; Sai who never noticed a woman before couldn't help but be hopelessly enchanted by her beauty; Ino and Sakura were amazed by the transformation of their former crush, both looking forward to introduce womanhood to him, her; Hinata anyway was incredibly grateful she was no longer doing the stripping part cause she would have definitely die right there, while her cousin couldn't believe he's checking out the person who nearly made him history, worse, he's enjoying what he's looking at and Shikamaru.....

Well, let's just say the lazy-nin froze as he was about to take a long drag from his cigarette-something that rarely happens-staring at the last Uchiha. Even Tsunade was impressed. This is the perfect temptress needed for the mission.

But then....

"When you're done gaping at me like rabid dogs, let me know." Sasuke quipped.

...her mannerisms is such turn off.

Tsunade tsked, "We have to work on your behavior before you leave."

Naruto quickly snap out of his erotic, la-la world. He cleared his throat nervously, red hue stained his cheeks. "See, I told you my jutsu was brilliant."he grinned.

The Uchiha looked at him in that dismissal way that'd have piss the Jinchuuki off, but somehow his female form made it rapturous.

"I'm hardly impressed." She flatly said.

"When are you ever?" Sai muttered softly.

Sasuke gave the artist a dazzling smile-which somehow made ex root's heart to leap a bit-as she shrugged her shoulders, "I can't hold the jutsu any longer, can I drop it?" She addressed the Hokage who nodded then head back to the inner room.

"Why don't you drop it here?" Shikamaru spoke after so long.

"Do you wish to see me naked?" Sasuke asked as she open the door, entered and shut it.

"Not that I'd mind." Ino called out. Sakura directed a nasty glare towards her sometimes-best-friend but the young woman just ignored it.

Three minutes later, the Sharingan user came out in his original form, wearing his own fitted clothes. Neji stared at him. He still find it hard to believe that the jaw-dropping woman that had stood before them minutes ago is the same cold, arrogant Uchiha. Everything about them were different-maybe not that different in the behavior aspect, but still.

Tsunade briefed them of the rest of their mission then told the Uchiha his formal fangirls-though that doesn't mean that if Sasuke decided all the sudden to court one of them that they would not jump at the opportunity-will begin to teach him all about womanhood tomorrow. He just nod at what she said cause he couldn't find it in himself to argue. He was tired. Having just returned from a two weeks mission but couldn't go home because the Hokage requested his presence in her office.

After the briefing was over, Sasuke left. He didn't even answer the calls of a certain larky ninja who was yelling something about him coming to a party, as if. He entered the only standing house in the Uchiha district, walk groggily to the last room-his previous room-on the second floor and collapsed on the bed. The satin-like texture of the bedsheets help relieve the his tense muscles, slowly his heavy eyes dropped and finally, sleep pulled him away from reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply appreciate those of you who love this story of mine though it wasn't exactly the greates, it really mean a lot to me so what why I'll continue this story, no matter the CRITICISMS and INSULTS some people throw at me.
> 
> And of course, enjoy.

If you were to ask the Uchiha, he'll tell you that today has been the most boring, irritating and tormenting day he ever had the misfortune to live through. Sure enough the morning started nicely with him waking up at 10, took a relaxing bubble bath that lasted an hour and for breakfast, he prepared his deceased mother delicious chicken chilli noodle soup-may her soul rest in peace-which he ate in the balcony while enjoying the lovely morning breeze. He laid on the couch after, lazily stretching out with the intention to catch a short nap when.....

"Sasuke-kun, are you home?" His former female teammate's voice cut through his bliss world along with a loud bang on the door and the Uchiha decided he's going to hate the rest of the day.

And he was right.

His two former fangirls took him to a cafè and explained everything-and I mean everything-there is to know about womanhood. When they finished, Sasuke looked paler than usual and a slight look of fear cross his face. He stared at the women for a while before excusing himself to the gents.

"Really Ino, do you have to be so descriptive?"Sakura said waspishly "The reason for this talk is to help him understand not scare him off, Baka."

The blonde bombshell shrugged her slender shoulders, "Hey, better to tell him now than for him to find out himself later because that won't be good for either of us." She said and as much as Sakura loathe it, she couldn't help but silently agree with her annoying best friend. With the two months that he's going to be living as a woman, there's a slight chance that the last Uchiha might have that 'time-of-the-month' and let's just say that it's good they actually told him cause an angry Uchiha in pain isn't a sight to behold nor deal with. Sakura shivered mentally, trust her on that from personal experience.

"Yeah but still you shouldn't have....."

Sasuke came out of the gents looking normal-that is you count the cold glare he's directing to the two women and the fact that his skin is back to its usual paleness, then yep he's back to himself-and head towards them. He took his previous seat and raised his left brow, "Are we done?" He asked with his trademark smirk.

Ino and Sakura just stared. They're surprised actually he took it well and came back sane because if it were any other guy, the 'talk' would have made him run the opposite direction out the cafè. In fact they're already preparing to restraining him from doing so but he didn't.

Wow, guess Uchiha really are something.

"Well?"

"No," Ino shook her pretty head, a sly smile slowly walk its way to her plump lips. "Next we're going to take perfect good care of your new body," She shared a wink with Sakura who winked back and the last Uchiha suddenly dread asking.

★★★★

An hour later, Sasuke decided he hates Death. So much in fact.

Why, you ask.

Because the atrocious, sadistic Jackass enjoys tormenting his life. Imagine, instead of him to just get his crazy self here so that he can rip his soul from his body and stop life from worsen his case but no, he didn't. Rather, he saw now as the perfect timing to go partying, leaving him to the torture females call being pampered.

Still feeling confused, well let's do it this way. After they left the cafe, his two former fangirls took him to this kinky store named Kunoichi's Pleasure after they left the cafè. But before they entered, he was persuaded to change into a woman so not to get kicked out afterward because the place is for women only.

You're probably thinking there's nothing bad about that but it's what happened inside that made her wish death. First she was told to strip so that she can get a massage-still nothing's wrong about that-in fact she enjoyed it quite well until those sneaky women put some kind of hot stuff on her skin, placed a cloth on it then rip it off after some seconds.

Yes, she won't lie, she screamed out like a woman in labor because by God, it freaking hurt like hell! Her female body isn't built to withstand pain like this. The Uchiha began to struggle from the massagers hold but unfortunately for her, Ino and Sakura brought their protrusive selves into the massaging room and held her down with their iron grip, leaving the last Uchiha with no choice but live through-though her case scream through-the waxing process as they removed every hair in her body-yes even that area down there too.

By the time it was over, Sasuke's voice had gone hoarse because of her shrill screams. No word could describe the agony she's feeling.  
Thankfully Sakura provided her with fast working painkillers afterward to help her agony, but only to push her into the lingerie world of women underwears.

Oh the horror, somebody, anybody, kindly do her a huge favor and kill her now!

Chemises, Lingerie dresses, Babydolls, Bodystockings, Teddies, who the hell wear these?! Or better yet, who knew women could be this.....scandalous? Ino explained that it makes women feel powerful whenever they were it because that way they make a man do whatsoever they want and that she should be glad she'll get to experience the 'feel of it' so that's how she found herself stranded in the changing room, wearing a nightmarish Babydoll.

Said cloth was a black babydoll featuring a scalloped laced trim V-neckline with heart diamantè accent between the cups; floral lace panel under the bust and cap sleeves; matching G-strings were included thankfully-or maybe not since the thing keeps entering her butt. Honestly how women can wear this and still walk properly is truly a mystery to her.

She blanched as she gawk at her reflection in the mirror. Kami, she looks outrightly obscene in this stupid trash called underwear. No way in the world is she going to be dressed like this, in fact she change her mind about this mission. She'd rather risk the Hokage's acidic choler on her than to expose all her, well, everything to the world.

"Sasu-chan, you've been there for a while now, come out and let's see how the babydoll looks on you." Ino called from outside the changing room.

A feral growl escaped from between the lips of the last Uchiha. She'd rather kill herself than come out and let her former fangirls ogle her barely clothe figure.

"You either come out now or I'll come drag you out." Sakura threatened, and knowing how homicidal the young woman can be, there's no doubt she'll make good that threat.

Ahh, where is the Grim Reaper when you need his inane, vicious butt?

Gift shopping.

With a sigh, Sasuke pushed the curtains to the changing room aside and came out.

Sakura's jaw dropped when she saw how sightly her former crush was. Ohh, she's pretty sure that if she were any sane guy with the normal testosterone she'd have jumped the Uchiha now.

"Wow!"

Sasuke fold her slender arms across her bust and gave her a look that says 'you look like a rabid dog with your mouth opened that way' which made the pink haired woman clam it shut.

"OMG!" Ino exclaimed from behind the two women. She was holding a sexy red heart mesh chemise but that was forgotten when she beheld how stunning her former crush is in the babydoll.

"You look utterly ravishing!" Ino squeaked.

"So I notice,"The Sharingan user dryly respond.

"You're definitely getting this babydoll, and here, go try this chemise." Ino throwed the cloth to the Uchiha who caught it, but only to sneer at it.

"You're going to have to skin me alive before you get me into this,"

The two kunoichis sighed, feeling a bit ruffled by the way Uchiha is being so damn stubborn. "Didn't we talked about this already?" Sakura snapped.

"Well I'm changing my mind now," the raven haired woman said, dropping the chemise and fold her arms again. "And nothing's gonna make me change it back."

Big mistake.

Later, Sasuke learn never, ever to challenge two women like Ino and Sakura into something.

☆☆☆☆

That's it, Sasu-chan. You're doing great. Just straighten your back and lift your chin." Sakura coaxed.

After spending what seems like an eternity-in the Uchiha's opinion anyway-trying different undies and buying almost all, Sasuke's former fangirls finally called it a stop. No words could describe the relief she felt, but that soon sorrow when she was taken to the clothes mall, or to be more precise female one. Though they didn't take long this time, thank God. The Uchiha is more than ready to go home and collapse on her velvety bed but again, she wasn't given the chance to.

Ino and Sakura decided it'd be helpful if she stayed in sexy-no-jutsu, be dressed in woman's clothing and practice how to walk like one. She was forced to wear a black skort mini dress with a plunging neckline that stopped inches from her belly button; a pair of cream color stilettos-one Sasuke dubbed Heels of doom-was given to her too and to top her torment, those vixens dare apply make up on her face.

Then you wonder why the Uchiha is currently seething with rage.

Her attire obviously drew attention from every sane male as she walked down the street, fortunately, Ino and Sakura were with her to keep them ftom coming close to her. The motion of swaying her hips as she walks sure is tiring. Her feet is sore, she's deadly tired and so famished! Sasuke expressed her vexation by grumbling out every available curse her frustrated brain can conjure-which is quite a lot-to the two women walking beside her.

Sakura must have either heard her vulgarisms or noticed her exhausted expression because she quickly add that they're almost at her place so she should bear it a bit. Sasuke only response was a grunt and clenching of her fists, though the cussing still continued.

As they took a turn to the left, a voice called Sakura's name, making the Sasuke's former fangirls to stop, lift up their gaze ahead to see Naruto and Kiba coming towards them. The Uchiha apparently didn't hear them as her mind was in walking perfectly-and of course growling out profanities.

"Sasu-chan, you can stop now,"Ino called.

"What," Sasuke looked back but unknown to her that a rock was in front of her and when she stepped on it, a small yelp of pain escape her lips as she twisted her ankle and lost her balance. Kiba who was almost near the women quickly stretched his arms on reflexes and caught the Uchiha.

"Oh my God! Sasuke, are you alright?" Sakura asked worriedly as she scurried to where her friend is along with Ino.

The Uchiha was mildly surprised that Kiba prevented her fall because if she remembered correctly-which she did-the guy hates her guts for all the troubles she caused and was among those that voted her to be executed. Wonder what changed his mind?

"Hey teme, are you hurt?" Naruto asked, a worried frown marred his brows as he watched Kiba helped his best friend/rival to stand. His eyes, however, zeroed to her chest-or to be more precise the exposed side curve of her breasts-when she did.

"Hmm, quite lovely," The nine tailed kitsune within him casually commented, and he couldn't help but agree with him and, ahem, admire those things.

"Oh, that doesn't look good," Ino's voice brought him back to the present and he forced himself to look away from those wonderful lovelies to Sasuke's feet which was covered with blisters.

"Geez teme, did you walk on fire or something,"Naruto said.

Sasuke swallowed down a groan of pain when Kiba gently turned her swollen ankle to see how much injury her foot held.

"I don't think you'll be able to walk home with this," Kiba said, trying to resist the urge to look up to Sasuke's breasts because trust him when he says they're the most beautiful set he's seen yet. He bet they'll be.....no, no, no, wait that that thought. He refuse to think like a sex-crazy dog towards the guy he hates so much, no matter how enticing her, his, asset is.

Sasuke threw a gelid glare at the two cause of his plight, inwardly swearing at them. Ino and Sakura thanked their stars that with the look the last Uchiha was giving them, she hasn't activated her bloodline because that so definitely won't be good.

"Do you want me to carry you over to your place?"Kiba asked as he stood. The other ninjas were surprised by his offer, even going to mirror it on their face.

"Seriously?"

He nod.

"Thanks, but I think i'd rather walk by myself,"Sasuke said rudely.

"How? I doubt you'll even get halfway without falling numerous times,"Natuto said.

"Well, I still ain't going to let anyone carry me,"

"Why, don't tell me you're shy of me?" Kiba taunted.

Sasuke sneered, "You wish,"

"Then why the hesitation?"

"Am not hesitating,"

"Yeah you are,"

"No, I am not,"

"Yeah you are,"

"Naruto, you mind?" Sakura send him a silent look that wants him to interrupt the bantering. He shrugged his broad shoulders and move to the Uchiha, swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style.

Sasuke was stunned for a moment, but her expression soon twisted into that of fury. "You have two seconds to put me down now, dobe or so help me, I'll...."

The Jinchuuki cut in, "Look we both know you won't be able to walk home with your ankle like that so I'm helping you. But it'll really help if you keep yoir mouth shut, at least until i get you home, okay?" The Sharingan user bared her teeth, promising revenge. "I'll take that as a yes,"he chuckled nervously.

"Let's go,"Ino said and the ninjas set to the last Uchiha's house.

★☆★☆

The moment Naruto placed Sasuke on the couch and the others attention were somewhere else, she kicked in the chin. Hard.

"Ow!"Naruto cried out, covering his chin with his hands.

The Uchiha didn't feel sorry about the kick, at all but instead felt that she didn't hit him enough.

"What's wrong?"Sakura asked.

"This bastard kicked me in the chin!"Naruto groused.

"And I'm not sorry about it,"Sasuke simpered.

Oh, the nerves of this person. The Jinchuuki wanted to return the kick, in fact he was about to do so but then his former crush grabbed him by the collar, dragged him out of the house and slam the door at his face.

Oh, come on! That's unfair.

Kiba chuckled lightly before he went to join Naruto outside.

Ino healed the blisters and reduced the swell on her former crush feet. The Uchiha leaned back to the couch, closed her eyes and released a small sigh of relief. "I'm hungry,"She said.

"That I'd have guessed, come on Ino," Sakura smiled before moving to the kitchen, her best friend behind her.

The Uchiha stifled a yawn as she felt sleepy. She laid down on the couch, resting her head on a cushion and before she knew it, she was sound asleep.

Few minutes later, Ino and Sakura came out with the food, but seeing Sasuke asleep, they returned it back to the kitchen and left, allowing her to sleep. Today had really drained her of her strength and she definitely has earn this rest.


	3. Day Two: Learning The Erotic Steps Of The Damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I've been slacking back on this fanfic and I'm deeply apologize to all those that've ben waiting patiently for me to update. I should have posted this chapter weeks back, but I didn't think it's good enough - still think so - but the heck, why don't you guys be the judge of that.

    "Sooo Uchiha, what do you think?"Anko Mitarashi asked innocently, watching rather gleefully as the facial expression of the lasf Uchiha slowly flitted from that of horror to distaste then to an emotion she'd almost akin to fear; all of which came from an erotic dancer tape she's just finished playing.

 

  "NO.WAY.IN.HELL."  Sasuke growled, his left brow twitched uncontrollably, a sure sign that always follow before he murder the unfortunate being - or ninja - that managed to annoyed him.

 

  Anko - despite knowing that Uchiha homicidal tendencies and not scramming for her life like any sane person would have done - smirked, innerly congratulating herself for managing to ruffled one of the three coldest ninjas in Konoha, as she noted the poorly concealed panic in his tone. The Hokage had told her she'd find it quite difficult-if not damn near impossible-to get Sasuke to do the things related to his erotic dancing parts, but she doesn't mind. Oh no, he's exactly the challenge she needs and she's so going to have fun corrupting the young man!

 

  "C'mon Uchiha, it's not that bad. You're going to like it, I promise." Anko tried cajoling.

 

  Sasuke shot her a look that would have made any lesser person cower with fear, but miraculously, she managed to brush it off. "Even if you threat to kill me, dice me and bury me seven feet under, I won't agree to this rubbish of a thing you want to teach me!"

 

  A maniac grin slowly stretch on Anko's lips at that, "You know Uchiha,  Usually I have no problem with that," Immediately Sasuke tensed up, his charcoal eyes narrowed into slits as he prepared himself for an attack. The sadistic woman laughed within her. Yeah, sure she's a powerful viper that takes pleasure in making others miserable which result to no one even daring mess with her, but she ain't foolish enough to try attacking the Uchiha, only an suicidal nitwit would dare such and she very much value her existence, thank you. "But the Hokage want you to be very much alive when you handle this mission." She watched as his composure relaxed a bit. "So I suggest you activate your Sharingan and copy it." She said firmly.

 

  "I am not going to use my bloodline to copy such indecent thing," Sasuke spat with disdain.

 

  "Well fine then, it's your funeral. Just know that you're going to learn to do it the hard way. But don't say I didn't give you the easy way out."

 

  "Whatever, let's just get started." The Uchiha grumped, prompting the grin on Anko's face to widen-if that is possible that is.

 

  Oh, she's so going to have fun, she thought evily.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

An hour and 30 minutes later, Anko began to doubt that very much. In fact she is so fucking teed out and wearied to the point that she feels like strangling herself.

 

  The reason for this feeling?

 

  Well, it's simple. It has to do with a carking guy named Uchiha Sasuke who just won't move the way she directed!

 

  "No, no, no you idiot! You're bending too low! Twist the other way! No! Not like that, damn it!"

 

  Sasuke huffed insolently, clenching her small hands into fists while mentally seething. She couched lowly with her butt closely meeting the wooden floor, like the other woman instructed, pulling her legs slightly apart and raised her slim-jim arms up to form a mild triangle.

 

Or at least that's how she thought Anko wanted her to couch, until the woman - again - began to shout about getting it wrong, even going as far as throwing insults to her.

 

Her, Uchiha Sasuke, the last of the greatest clan in the earth. Oh, she ought to have her roasted like the pig she is!

 

Yes, she definitely ought to.

 

"Stop stiffen your body like that as you move! Gosh, one might think you actually have a big pole stuck in your ass." Anko said testily, roughly massaging her temples with her index fingers.

 

Ok, that's it.

 

"You know what? I've had it with you and your insults! I mean all you ever do in this so-called erotic dance training is to nag endlessly about me getting the moves wrong. Well, maybe if you were such a terrible and impatient teacher, I'd have gotten the damn dance already!" Sasuke said snarkily.

 

  The atmosphere in the room instantly dropped as Anko slowly turned her blazed eyes at other woman, leveling her with a withering glare that could have made Orichimaru squeak in fright like a kitten, but Uchiha Sasuke merely scoffed, glaring back with the same intensity, refusing to submit underneath the woman's gaze. For what seems like eternal they continued their staring contest, until, Anko finally looked away.

 

  A small victorious smile curled on the lips of the Sharingan user as she folded her arms across her chest, silently watching the other woman with an apathetic stare as she took deep breaths to calm herself.

 

  "Okay, maybe we should take a break." Sasuke couldn't have agreed more to that because by God, her limbs hurt like hell. Who knew those simple moves performed by erotic dancers like be this.... hurtful.

 

  Her sigh of relief came out almost inaudibly before she jumped down from the stage she's supposed to perform on. She turned her back to the other woman and start walking towards the little room by the left when Anko stopped her.

 

  "Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

 

  "To change back to my original form." Sasuke responded with a roll of eyes.

 

  "No," Anko said. "I want you to stay longer in this form so that I can know just how long you can hold it."

 

  "But you said take a break."

 

  "Ahh, but I never said you can change back now, did I?" The last Uchiha shot her a venomous glare, but Anko just smirked.

 

  Ah, take that, Uchiha!

 

  "Now, I'm going see someone about something, uhm, very important," That is about you. "And I'm warning you, Uchiha, you better not change back." With that, Anko vanished from the spot. Leaving an angry Uchiha behind who did a unlike Uchiha behavior of spitting so much vulgarisms that if Anko hadn't departed, it'd have made her ear bleed.

 

  "That bitch!"

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

    "I don't think he'll be able to seduce the target, Hokage-sama. He refuse to copy the necessary moves with his Sharingan, saying that it's scandalous and when I taught him in the normal way, he moved as though there is a stick shoved in his ass and when I tried correcting him, he dare says I am a terrible teacher. Me!"

 

  Tsunade watched Anko with a steady stare as she ranted about how obstinate and peeving the Sasuke is while pacing in front of her desk and she-knowing from experience-couldn't help but feel pity for Anko. Dealing with the Uchiha - or better yet all Uchihas - is always so troublesome - like a Nara would says. To convince them to accept practically anything laid out for them is like trying to seduce their ancestor, Uchiha Madara.

 

  Creepy? Yes. But that's the nearest comparison that's close to its impossibility.

 

  "Why can't you use Naruto for this?" Anko asked, looking at her.

 

  "Cause the gaki isn't exactly the type of woman Damako prefer."

 

  "What's his preference?"

 

  "The silent, always playing hard-to-get women with a little bit of chippy behaviour."

 

  Anko rolled her shoulders at that. "Oh, if that's what he want I can be that."

 

  Tsunade gave her a flat look, "The mission is to get close to him and seduce answers out of him not turn him to your toy."

 

  "But that'd spare time and make it easier to get more answers."

 

  The Fifth Hokage grimaced, "If only it'd go well. Remember Tamayo?"

 

  Anko grimaced as well. How could she not?

 

  Apparently, Sasuke isn't the first person to be sent out to Damako. Tamayo Ami, one of the best in the interrogation department - and somewhat of a bestie to Anko - was the first sent to deal with Damako. She decided to do things the way Anko wanted to do - meaning turning the missing-nin into her toy - but the target wouldn't be dominated so he killed her after he had used her to his satisfaction. Her mutilated body was found five miles away from the nightclub.

 

  No words could express how painful the death of Tamayo hit Anko. She had asked the Hokage to give her the mission of finding the missing-nin and bring him back to Konoha. But Tsunade knew that she was filled with rage and doing as she ask would only bring a disastrous result, so instead she refused. Gave her another mission so that she can take out her anger on the poor target and boy, did she.

 

  But she has a feeling there are some left and that will only leave when she have personally beat the crap out of Damako.

 

  "Ok, but what about Sai or Neji? surely one of them can fit his preference."

 

  "Yeah," Tsunade said thoughtfully. "But I have a feeling the Uchiha brat will do it better."

 

  "Well, he won't. The way he stiffen his body is not making it difficult for him to get the moves well," Anko said. "And I don't even know how to correct that about him."

 

  An idea suddenly pop into the Hokage's head, making a wicked smile to spread on her lips. "I may have a suggestion,"

 

  Anko's brows rose when she saw the smile on her lips of her deceased teacher former teammate. Apparently, she's not the only one who enjoys making the life of a certain Uchiha miserable.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

      Sasuke sat on the stage Anko asked her to perform on, boiling with rage to the bones. Her small hands that were balled into fists were placed on her bare thighs while she used long dark mass on her head to cover her exposed breasts that the pathetic excuse of a cloth given to her showed. She wore - though Anko forced them on her - a silk black bra and shorts that stick to her like a second skin-what Sasuke would give to rip them off and set them on fire. But unfortunately, she would bring the wrath of her 'mentor' on her head.

 

  The last Uchiha scowled at that thought. She don't like the woman. At all in fact. She's so disrespectful-her words-and annoying, even going as far acting all bossy with her. Honestly, she's sorely tempted to kill her already. In fact, her mind is already working on the best way to murder the bitch - her words again - without bringing the unpleasant fury of the Hokage on her head.

 

The Uchiha was contemplating whether she should sneakily do it or just abandon all morals and precautions and just kill her, when the double door that lead to the room she is in abruptly flung open.

 

  Sasuke snapped out of her thoughts, her head quickly raise to see who it is but her expression twisted into irritation, annoyance and a tint of discomfort when she saw who it is.

 

Though it was more like 'they.'

 

  Standing besides a covered round table was her sprightly - and obnoxious - former teammate who everyone now adores - sans her of course - grinning that stupid lambent smile that Sasuke is sure will be the cause of her eyes going blind one day.

 

Sometimes, only God knows why she's even best friend with the idiot.... oh yeah, she remembers. Said idiot was the one who saved her from being consumed by darkness and hatred and for that, she's eternally in debt to him so that's why she's always by his side, ready to protect him.

 

  That is in her original form not this useless one.

 

  "Uchiha-san, what a surprise to see you here," The asshole - Well, that's how she sees him - standing next to Naruto said almost mockingly in that dull voice of his as he beamed like a harpy out of hell - there's no difference, she pointed out.

 

  Whatsoever irritation and annoyance Sasuke felt towards her wonderful, erotic teacher - note the heavy sarcasm there - and the dope seems to be directed at a certain ex-root asshole - her words once again. She scowled at Sai and got up on her feet, completely forgotten her barely clad form.

 

 

To say Naruto wasn't stunned by seeing a half nude female Sasuke would be a lie. His eyes nearly protrude out of their sockets as he greedily took in alluring figure in front of him and without registering his actions, a leer gave way on his face.

 

  Wow, he gotta admit silk bra definitely look, uhm, good on Sasuke, the Jinchuuriki mused. Especially if it's one of those that shows the creamy flesh of the upper swell of her breasts, like the one she's presently wearing.

 

Talk about a free tits show.

 

  Naruto pocketed, casually cocking his head a little to the left which caused the blond locks on his head to cover his face - at least his lust-filled electic blue eyes - so that he can freely ogle the figure across him without being accused of being a perv.

 

  "I got to say, I didn't expect the menace female body to be this.... interesting form when he is all bones in his male form." Kurama, the nine-tailed fox commented as he sat on his belly in the field his host had created for him in his mind with his paws crossed and head placed on them. He admit, he had been quite happy when the gaki ripped the seal that trapped him in his former containment - aka the prison in the sewer - two years ago and created this place for him. It felt so good to feel the sun on his furs - even though it's not real but hey, if you can't have the best thing you might as well settle for the second best.

 

Which is what he's doing.

 

  'Yes, I agreed to that.' Naruto mentally responded. 'She's smokily hot.'

 

  Kurama chuckled, a sound that sounded like a lion's roar and said, "The Uchiha will kill you for calling him a 'her."

 

  'What she doesn't know won't kill her.' Came Naruro airily response.

 

  "You mean you?" Kurama corrected.

 

  'Doesn't it matter?'

 

  "Hmm,"

 

The nine tailed fox watched from his host eyes as the Uchiha brat flapped her arms, arguing with the former pupil of that demon, Orochimaru while pelting insults on that creepy guy beside the kit who didn't even retort back but just continued to study her with an unreadable look.

 

  "You know, she'd be a good lay for you." Kyuubi abruptly said.

 

  "W-w-wh-what?" Naruto sputtered aloud, colors creeping from his neck to his cheeks.

 

  "What, I didn't think what I asked should be that difficult for your dense brain to understand." Sasuke coolly said, folding her arms under her chest, pushing her bust up, exposing more, uhm, skin which made the Jinchuuriki's blush to deepen when he noticed.

 

  The Uchiha, seeing the place where the eyes of her best friend/rival is, quickly narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Oh, you better not be-"

 

  "Okay, that's enough." Anko cut in rudely, earning a dark glare from the woman on stage. "I brought them to motivate you into the steps I'm teaching you."

 

  Sasuke scoffed, "Yeah right! Like you bozos can actually 'help' me get those horrible moves."

 

  "Those horrible moves, as you called them, ain't that hard, Uchiha-san." Sai said, ignoring the first words. "You didn't copy them with your Sharingan eyes so that's why they're difficult to you."

 

  "Oh is that what ya think, genius?" The ex root nod in response. "Well if you think they ain't that horrible why don't you go ahead and them?"

 

And he did exactly that by turning into a woman, using the Jinchuuriki's jutsu of course, and  perfectly moved the way Anko supposedly wanted her to.

 

The Uchiha scowled at Sai when he was done and had changed back to his male form. "You shouldn't have been able to do that."

 

"And why is that bastard?" Naruto quickly asked when the ex-root opened his mouth to speak.

 

"Because," Sasuke grounded her teeth. "he shouldn't have been able to."

 

An impish grin broke on the Jinchuuriki's face. "Why, Sasu-chan, you're jealous."

 

Sasuke stiffen at Naruto's choice of words. Her cobalt-black eyes gleamed with outrage as she huffed at her former teammate. "You're really delusional to think that, dope."

 

The Uzumaki smirked, a look that seems almost foreign and.... evil on hid face. "Deny it all you want, Sasu-chan but it's all there for me to see it. Though, it's kinda great cause for the first time in forever, the great Uchiha Sasuke is jealous and angry of someone who is able to get the thing he's been struggling to do right perfectly. Ha ha, this is just sooo good." Naruto laughed, secretly enjoying the sight of the blush that appeared on her pale cheeks.

 

"Shut up, you idiot." The last Uchiha growled, clinching her hands into fists, her long blunt nails painfully digged into her palms. She is sorely tempted to punch the Jinchuuriki in the face if he didn't stop laughing like a maniac, and as if he had caught that line of thought, he stopped his loud laughing, but small giggles still escape from his lips.

 

"I still don't see what's so hilarious about all this to you."

 

Naruto hmmed nonchalantly, "You know, it's kinda cool to see you struggle with something as simple as this, shows you're just like any human with flaws."

 

"And what gave you the impression that I don't know how to do those damn steps already?"

 

"I don't see you doing them."

 

"That doesn't mean I don't know them."

 

The Jinchuuriki cocked his head to the side, a smirk slowly danced on his lips. "Then show me if you know them, Sasu-chan."

 

A flash of red flickered in the Uchiha's coral-black eyes for a split-second before stabling into the great Sharingan eyes.

 

Ah Sasuke, you're just too predictable for your own good.

 

Naruto exchanged a secret glance with Anko and Sai.

 

 

Mission success!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some characters aren't exactly.... characterish. Like I said, this chapter isn't thathat good.

**Author's Note:**

> So what ya think?


End file.
